


you make me smile… (AKA, either the worst or the best Valentine’s Day ever… depending on when you ask)

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Puppy Love, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day!  Romance is in the air (flowers, balloons, singing telegrams, jewels, one cute puppy...)</p><p>Steve has been shutting himself off emotionally, guiltily searching for Bucky.  Natasha sets Steve up with a random blonde for Stark's Valentine's Day Ball.  Watching them together causes Darcy to drink too much champagne.  Steve finally realizes that, unlike his date, Darcy makes him smile... and that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me smile… (AKA, either the worst or the best Valentine’s Day ever… depending on when you ask)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoPhantomLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoPhantomLock/gifts).



> This story is for the Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers Valentine's Day Fic Exchange. Thanks to McGregorsWench for organizing the exchange and for Beta help. :)
> 
> My assignment was to write for **i-am-the-wall (formerly whophantomlock)**. The **prompt** I chose is- _Darcy gets drunk while at Stark's big valentine's day party (Bonus: He proposes to Pepper during the party?) and when Steve walks her up they end up on her couch cuddling (and when it ends it implies that they hooked up)_
> 
>  
> 
> **Darcy dressed for Stark's Valentine's Day Ball-** https://40.media.tumblr.com/b3bf61a8a87394febb528090b71942cb/tumblr_njfwhkSOgA1u0gns6o1_400.jpg 
> 
>  
> 
> **‘At Last’** , Christina Aguilera version- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywfEEcwsmrY 
> 
>  
> 
> **_Boom Boom Thorson_** \- http://blogs.blanchardcertified.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/bigstock-Lover-Valentine-Havanese-Puppy-40817824.jpg

Steve Rogers entered the Avengers Tower Ballroom unhappily. He was a man with an incomplete mission, and this was crap. The room held most of the non-lethal things that he dreaded most… dancing, small talk laced with unfamiliar pop-culture references, drunk people acting stupidly, unfamiliar music, and people who hunted the famous in the manner of professional assassins (one thing Steve actually knew a thing or two about). He would not be there, except for the tenacious insistence of his ‘ _friends_ ’. He’d been all but ordered to attend this Valentine’s Day Ball.

“Steve!” **Natasha’s voice held THAT TONE again.**

Steve spun on his heel warily to smile tightly at the redhead as she approached him with, of course, a rail-thin blonde. The woman’s obviously-fake breasts were showcased in a hot pink gown with a neckline that plunged nearly to her waist. He swore that every setup was worse than the last. 

“Steve, this is Kimberly. She works in SI’s Engineering group. We met when I was first working with Tony.” Natasha turned, “Kimberly, this is the Captain, Steve Rogers.” 

Kimberly leaned close and kissed his cheek, “ooh, Captain! I’m so excited that you asked Natasha to set us up.” Steve shot a glance at Natasha, while the lady cooed, “aren't you a... big… handsome treat! You won’t be lonely tonight! I’ll take good care of you!” She looked him over suggestively. Steve shifted and tried not to wince, feeling awkward, and struggling to form an appropriate reply. 

Tony Stark greeted them, “Rogers! Glad to see the tailor came through. You don’t look a day over eighty.” He kissed Kimberly’s cheek, smirking, “Hey, Miss December! Don’t break the Boy Scout.” He turned back to Steve, “your date worked her way to her PhD by modeling for Playboy. Ya gotta love gumption… and snowflake pasties…” He winked at Steve, and waltzed away while Natasha shrugged. Steve did his best to be polite, still trying to guess Natasha’s reasoning. 

He lost any chance to ask when Hawkeye hit her with a red Nerf dart, apparently his way of asking her to dance.

Steve did love gumption. He didn't care if a woman modeled naked in a magazine, either, though he preferred they cover up a little more in company than this lady. When he thought about dating, which he did NOT have time for now ( _incomplete mission!_ ), he cared whether or not a woman had a sense of humor, compassion, and a zest for life. After a few minutes’ conversation, he determined that Kimberly, while intelligent and pretty (in a modern way that people TOLD him looked good), did not have these qualities. She held tightly to his arm and led him around to meet influential people, making him feel… like her dancing monkey. Steve felt miserably trapped by the sixth time Kimberly introduced him to someone as her ‘ _Valentine date_.’ He debated whether or not it would be rude to cover her up with his coat.

Natasha’s passion for setting Steve up amused everyone but Steve… and, unbeknownst to him, one Darcy Lewis. 

After the year he’d had, Steve didn't care much about Natasha’s reasons. He just wanted this evening, really the entire DAY, to be over. Valentine silliness had been everywhere, all day, and it grated on his nerves. A man wearing a black cape and a white mask that covered half of his face delivered a singing telegram and red roses to Hill during a top-secret meeting. Thor’s voice boomed passionate love poetry in the lab, a scene Steve avoided (especially after hearing Thor rhyme four different words with _breast_ ). Heart-shaped balloon bouquets floated in the hallways, and there were inappropriate public displays of affection on just about every floor of the Tower. He had an incomplete mission, and Avengers Tower was overwhelmed by nonsense. Tony had been more hyperactive than usual all day long, nearly unbearable.

It had been ten months since SHIELD’s fall. Steve spent most of that time following leads in his quest to find Bucky Barnes, a man who was **not cooperating** in the least. The leads felt colder and colder as time passed. Steve felt colder and colder, too, more removed from the world than ‘in it.’ His guilt over all that had happened to his best friend had him convinced that he did NOT deserve happiness. He only deserved to suffer like Bucky had… and to keep trying to find him. But whenever he was in house, Natasha tried again; set him up on another date. Steve’s tight smile held up through the hour of awkward small talk that followed. 

That smile, one Sam Wilson referred to as ‘ _Eagle-in-Pain Face_ ’ shifted slightly when Steve caught sight of Thor arriving with a beautiful woman on each arm, all three of them laughing so hard they were near tears. One of the women was Thor’s girl, Dr. Foster. Steve had spoken to her a few times, and had heard a lot about her work. It reminded him of science fiction novels, and he always hoped he could think of things to say to her that didn't seem stupid. 

However, it was the other woman who caught Steve’s attention… Darcy Lewis. He focused on her more and more, something that he guiltily avoided analyzing. He had to remind himself of his mission and how little happiness he deserved every time he talked with her. She… made him smile.

He had a soft spot for Darcy. She was funny, cute, caring, loyal, and irreverent. He was careful not to spend too much time around her, but couldn't seem to resist SOME time with her every time he visited the Tower, maybe just a little more each time. He justified that she was a friend. It was okay for him to have friends… maybe… but, **she made him smile.**

Darcy usually wore over-sized sweaters, heavy glasses, sneakers and hats. Tonight was different. He realized that he’d kidded himself before, tried not to see... Steve felt an ‘ _I’m looking at a gorgeous woman_ ’ blush creeping up his neck and into his face, like a spark to dry tinder. Darcy wore a short red dress that looked modern and timeless at once. It was modest compared to what many people wore, but the cut highlighted Darcy’s stunning figure. The black silk belt accented her tiny waist. A black leather jacket and red, high-heeled, netted shoes completed the look. 

**Darcy was beautiful.**

***

Darcy hated this Valentine’s Day with a fiery passion. 

Reminders of her ‘ _singleness_ ’ were everywhere. And she hadn't laid eyes on Steve once all day long. He wasn't in the building long enough… like, ever. But, for him to be in the building, and out of sight, was cruel and unjust.

Worst of all, she shared work space with Jane Foster. Her best friend was in love with the god of thunder, but he might as well be called a love god when celebrating romance. He brought chocolates for both of them. Darcy ate ALL of the chocolates, while hopelessly longing for her own Valentine, and even writing a desperate and **NEVER** –to-be-delivered card to him. 

Thor also brought bouquets of flowers for Jane, a jewel from another world (Jane was more interested in its composition than its sparkle, and he didn’t care so long as it made her happy), poetry he’d written (which he read aloud to celebrate her beauty and passion), and the cutest Havanese puppy in the history of the world. Then, Thor and Jane disappeared to his quarters for a few hours… leaving Darcy and the puppy staring at each other. 

The little guy gave her a puppy kiss on the nose, and tears came to Darcy’s eyes as she chuckled, “so, THAT’s my Valentine kiss, eh? Typical!” She scratched him behind the ears, and he yipped at her happily.

Jane could barely care for herself. That meant that Darcy would have all of the care and feeding duties… and the puppy would probably still love Jane best, given Darcy’s luck. Darcy named him ‘ _Boom Boom Thorson_.’ She made her way down the halls- past a musical telegram guy dressed as Sherlock Holmes, playing love songs on his violin- and took Boom Boom out with her to a pet store to get all the necessary supplies… and buy some more chocolate for herself.

Darcy wanted Jane to be loved and adored, but Darcy was single. Alone (except for Jane’s new puppy)… with the biggest unrequited crush in the history of unrequited crushes… The Valentine card was still hidden in Darcy’s jacket pocket. Inside it, she had written, “ _Steve, you’re the most amazing man I've ever met. I adore you. You’re as smart, good, and kind as you are handsome. I wish you were my Valentine. Hugs & Kisses, Darcy_” 

She even wrote his name ‘ _Steve_ ’ on the outside of the envelope, but would NEVER give it to him… because… unrequited… SO unrequited. She figured she’d burn it later… or keep it in a drawer in her bedroom to break her heart over whenever she saw it.

Steve smiled at her sometimes, smiles that looked like he was actually breaking the surface of the sad ocean in which he chose to drown… Gorgeous. Built. Tortured. Nice. Funny when he forgot his misery. Snarky. Smart.

And did she mention gorgeous?

Darcy was beyond gone. She even picked a dress especially for the Valentine’s Day Ball, wishing with all her might that Steve would ask her, all the while knowing he wouldn’t. Jane convinced her to wear it and attend, telling her that the ball would be fun. She could enjoy the music, dance with her friends, drink champagne, and have a good time. Thor asked his friends for jokes and puns to cheer her, too, and had them all in stitches as they entered the room.

Darcy caught a glimpse of Steve. He looked amazing, of course. 

He was blushing. She’d never seen him blush before. It was a blush that meant something. **What did it mean?** It was completely unfair that blushing made him look even cuter…

***

While Kimberly talked with people around them, chatting about the rich and powerful, sneering over people’s clothing choices, appearance, or lack of wealth… Steve covertly tracked Darcy’s movements. He was impatiently amused when one of Kimberly’s friends asked why he wasn't talking more, and she said something about him just being ‘pretty’ and strong. He thought it interesting that so many people assumed he was unintelligent, dismissed the cognitive effects of the serum… or the natural intelligence he’d brought into the mix, just because he was tall, muscular and handsome now.

He caught sight of Darcy again, and she looked like a girl straight out of one of his best dreams. Her smile was open and warm as she took in the over-the-top décor of the ballroom. She laughed heartily and called out, “Jane! What does it look like more? ‘ _Valentine’s Day Massacre chic_ ’ or a bordello?”

Steve looked around. The ballroom was… very… pink and red. Pink lasers swirled to the beat of the music. The wait staff all wore red bow ties, both men and women. There were enormous arrangements of red roses on every pink-clothed table. Golden statues of Cupid flanked the entry doors. There was an ostentatious pink champagne fountain to one side of the room. Steve decided that Tony must have overseen the décor without Pepper’s moderating influence. It had **STARK** written all over it. Under his breath, he muttered, “bordello.” 

Kimberly looked at him sharply, “excuse me, Captain?” 

He coughed, “uh, nothing…”

She pointed to the dance floor, “doesn't that look like fun?” 

He politely asked Kimberly to dance, and did his best to hide his complete lack of interest in her, concentrating on maintaining his forced smile. He couldn't seem to stop following Darcy’s every move, though. Thor brought champagne to Darcy and Jane. They toasted and drank. 

Darcy’s gaze met Steve’s while she sipped her drink. She blushed, smiled, and waved. He waved back, pretending not to notice Kimberly’s scowl. He was startled when Kimberly pressed a kiss to his neck. Darcy turned away and finished her drink. Steve put more distance between himself and his dance partner.

***

**WORST. Valentine’s Day. EVER.**

Steve! Steve who she adored... Steve who broke her heart every time he looked sad… which was a freakin’ LOT… was smiling steadily at his date. (Her heart whispered that the smile didn't look like the ones he shared with her, but she told her heart it was stupid.)

Darcy asked Natasha who was with Steve. The assassin shared that his date was a former Playmate who had a PhD in Engineering. **PhD Playmate**?! A tall, thin, smart, gorgeous, blonde woman who was in Steve’s arms… **kissing his neck** … 

Darcy thought she might throw up. She turned away from the sight and downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp.

***

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't even be here. Bucky was out there… somewhere… He shouldn't be fending off unwanted advances, and wishing to be with someone else. He was supposed to find his friend… to make up for his failures. Wasn't he? Was that even possible?

Was everything that happened to Bucky his fault? He thought of things Peggy had told him after they thought Bucky died. The hand twisting the knife of guilt in his gut faltered.

Hawkeye shot Darcy with a red Nerf dart, and claimed a dance. 

She took off her jacket and laid it over a chair, and Steve felt light-headed as he got an even better look at her. Steve peered around Kimberly to watch them enviously. After they left the dance floor, Hawkeye handed Darcy a flute of champagne. He had her laughing again soon, and then they toasted something, and upended their champagne flutes. The bubbles made Darcy cough slightly and giggle.

Kimberly dragged Steve back to her friends and told him to bring her a glass of champagne. He got some for both of them. On his way back, he passed the chair where Darcy had left her jacket. There was an envelope on the floor next to the chair. He downed his champagne and set the glass on a nearby table. It looked like the envelope might have fallen out of Darcy’s pocket, so he leaned down to scoop it up and put it back. As he picked it up, he saw that it had his name written on the outside. He glanced at Darcy and shoved the card in his pocket on impulse, then returned and handed Kimberly her drink.

One of Kimberly’s friends was a weapons consultant. He asked Steve for a soldier’s view-point of different weapons used on the European front during WWII. Steve answered the man’s questions, while Kimberly shifted closer and closer to Steve’s side, and Steve clutched the little envelope tightly in his hand inside his pocket. Over the man’s shoulder, Steve continued to watch Darcy surreptitiously. Kimberly let one hand slide up Steve’s thigh. He stopped her. 

***

Hawkeye cajoled her out of her funk, promised a Nerf war to end all Nerf wars, and made bad jokes about Hallmark holidays. So what if Steve was engrossed in conversation with his date and her oh-so-perfect-looking set of friends? So what if they were standing closer and closer together every second? So what if **the woman’s hand was on his thigh**? Darcy forced herself to look away. At least the champagne was good…

***

Darcy danced with Sam next. Sam really knew how to dance, but Darcy’s moves took Steve’s breath away. She had curves that went on for days. Where other women in the room were determinedly thin and waifish, Darcy was rounded and… **oh. so. curvaceous.**

A flash of **WANT** hit him, hard.

He loved seeing her hair loose. Many of the women present straightened their hair, following current trends. Some had angled cuts or very short hair. Darcy wore hers long and wavy, luxuriant hair that Steve envisioned spread across a pillow in his bed, a thought that startled him nearly as much as it intoxicated. Her eye makeup was dramatic, and her lush lips were done up bright red. Somewhere deep inside, Steve experienced a shockingly primal reaction. The way she looked, all dolled up, Darcy Lewis personified the ideal of beauty of **HIS time**... but was here in this time, in this same room, now… so close…

His fingers tightened on the envelope in his pocket. While the others talked about the ups and downs of Stark Industries stock and what it had enabled them to buy, Steve shifted a bit to the side so he could look at the card. He read the message on the inside three times and shoved it back in his pocket. He felt light-headed, stunned… but in the best way possible.

He heard an echo of Bucky’s voice in his head asking, “are you stupid or something, Punk? She’s gorgeous, sweet, and she likes you, anyway! Go get her!”

For the first time in a long time, Steve thought about what Bucky was like before the war, when they’d been closest. Bucky looked after Steve, helped him overcome illness and his stupid tendency to stand up to bullies twice his size. Bucky made him laugh, wanted him to be happy. Bucky didn't go to dances and let time slip away with people he didn't like. 

**Bucky spent time with people who made him smile.**

Steve felt in his bones that Bucky wouldn’t want for Steve to blame himself so much for what had happened, to imprison himself in misery. The Bucky who was his friend wouldn’t want him to avoid happiness. He would want for Steve to reach for happiness with both hands.

Steve looked at Darcy again.

***

Sam asked Darcy to dance next. He startled her when he remarked, “it’s hard to be around him and not fall in love. I know. I've had a crush on Captain America since, well, always.” He looked around and admitted, “I was half in love with Natasha, too, before I realized how tight she and Barton are… I wondered for a while if Steve was in love with Barnes, but I think he’s sadly just straight… and maybe ‘ _in love_ ’ with guilt and the weight of responsibility for the whole world, or something.” 

He twirled her, “I think he likes you more than he realizes. He’s been watching you tonight. He sure as hell doesn't like being shown off to people like a dancing monkey. He had enough of that back in the day. But, he has to figure stuff out for himself. Try to be patient. I know it’s gotta be hard, as far gone as you are on him…”

Darcy shook her head, “I’m not…”

Sam laughed uproariously, “right! Ya gonna try to sell me the Brooklyn Bridge next?” 

She smiled softly, “Okay! I've got it bad, and watching him with someone else on Valentine’s Day is hideous. What’s a girl to do? All the assassins I know are off the clock!” 

Sam grinned, shook his head, and challenged, “first, you’re gonna cut loose with me out here. You've got moves, Girl! Let go! Then I’ll get you another drink, and we’ll toast to the agony of crushes, and the fact that Valentine’s Day will be over in a few hours…”

So, she did. She cut loose and danced for all she was worth. The buzz of the champagne warmed her. She even pretended that Steve was watching her and liking what he saw. Why not?

***

As Darcy and Sam left the dance floor, she and Sam got champagne and toasted, drinking slowly while laughing together. Sam kissed her cheek, and moved on to ask another woman to dance, Steve was grateful to see. Darcy glanced at him. She squared her shoulders as she went back to Jane’s side. Thor hugged her, and Jane held her hand, leaning her head against Darcy’s. Jane gave Darcy another glass of champagne and they talked for a few minutes. 

After a bit, Darcy and Jane ran to the dance floor together and began to dance, giggling. Jane was doing a stiff-looking dance while Darcy was gyrating with an enchanting lack of inhibition. Jane shushed her when Darcy compared the ballroom to a Georgia O’Keefe painting, but laughed together with Darcy even while she shushed her.

***

Suddenly, Tony Stark led Pepper Potts to the middle of the dance floor and gave a signal to the DJ. The music stopped and JARVIS announced, “ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to your host, Mr. Tony Stark, and his enchanting Valentine, Miss Pepper Potts.” 

People pulled back as a spotlight lit the host and hostess. Pepper looked caught off guard, staring at Tony with a puzzled expression on her lovely face. Tony kissed her hand and used a wireless transmitter to amplify his words, “Happy Valentine’s Day, movers, shakers, people I can’t stand but had to invite, and especially friends! Welcome. Enjoy the food and the booze, and try to get up to shenanigans guaranteed to put this party on the map! Before things get too crazy, **I need to express my love for my Valentine**.”

He swung back from Pepper, still holding her hand and shaking his head wonderingly, “how did I get so lucky? Everyone knows that I don’t deserve you, Pep! Yet, you proved I have a heart…” Pepper laughed happily, “and that it beats for you alone…”

Tony undid his suit jacket button dramatically, and fell to one knee. Pepper quieted as she looked down at him, soft warmth in her face as she realized what was happening. 

Pepper smiled sweetly and said, “I shouldn't have had that second glass of champagne!”

Tony pulled her hand to his lips, and reverently kissed her fingers, “you definitely SHOULD have had that second glass of champagne. How else could I convince **you** to say yes?” The crowd tittered, a wave of friendly noise. Tony winked, as she shook her head at him, suppressing laughter. He clasped both of his hands around her one, “Pepper… I don’t deserve you. You deserve more. I’m trying desperately to be more, for you. If there’s anything I could say to convince you to do me the honor of becoming my wife, I hope it comes to me now. Else, I've just got to rely on too much champagne, and the size of this diamond to pull me through…” He loosed one hand, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Pepper sighed, “I’m surprised you didn't have an Iron Man suit walk it out to me...”

Tony laughed, “I probably should have. The cost of this ring? It merits an Iron Man guard…” He winked again, and opened the box and held it out in front of him. “Pepper? You are my happiness. Please, marry me?”

Pepper nodded, eyes bright with unshed tears, “Yes, Tony… I’ll marry you.” He jumped up and hugged her close.

Steve smiled wistfully; glad to see Tony have a moment of peaceful joy in his chaotic life.

Kimberly sneered, “poor girl! I hope she ends up taking at least half of everything… when the inevitable divorce occurs…” 

Steve frowned and glanced over Kimberly’s shoulder. Darcy was wiping away tears while jumping up and down with excitement and crying out, “Yay!” After Tony and Pepper kissed, Darcy was with those who ran to them, and hugged and congratulated the exultant pair. She and Pepper hugged for a long time. 

***'

Darcy had reached the **teary** phase of drunkenness. 

The few hours until Valentine’s Day ended seemed too long. And now Tony was proposing marriage to Pepper. It was the most romantic thing she’d ever seen, and her heart broke just a little bit more. Fairy-tale endings still existed! Pepper looked delighted, and Tony looked humbled by the depth of his feelings. It was fantastic.

She hugged Pepper tightly, crying, “I’m so happy for you!”

Pepper hugged her and whispered in her ear, “don’t give up. I swear he’s been watching you all night. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Darcy let out a sob. Pepper held her tighter and rubbed her back. Darcy forced herself to pull away, laughing and telling Pepper she was insane while Pepper wiped tears from her cheeks.

***

Steve excused himself quietly, “I want to congratulate my friends on their good news. Please, excuse me, and have a nice evening. Thank you.” Kimberly gaped at him disappointedly, then shrugged, and turned back to her friends.

Steve grabbed Darcy’s jacket off the chair, moved to the circle of Avengers and friends, frowned darkly at Natasha, kissed Pepper and congratulated her, and shook Tony’s hand. The servers gave all of them fresh flutes of champagne. Tony cried out exultantly, “to my bride-to-be!” They drank.

Pepper cried out, “to my husband-to-be!” and they drank. 

Natasha called out, “to the most over-the-top-looking Valentine Ball ever!” They all laughed, and drank.

Steve handed Darcy her jacket. She thanked him, and shrugged it on. Steve glanced around to be sure that he wouldn't be heard by others outside their group, “to Natasha never setting me up again!” Sam burst out laughing.

Darcy leaned against Thor and cried, “Hear, hear!” She slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed deeply as the others looked at her. She finished her champagne, abashed. Jane rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Darcy put a hand in her pocket… and found it empty. She went pale and swayed slightly.

Steve stared at Darcy, and frowned as he considered how his time with someone else must have looked to her… and the source of her current distress. He swallowed hard, wondering what he should say.

Thor smiled, “have the bubbles gone to your head, Little Darcy?”

Darcy gasped, “...head, toes, pretty much everywhere, big guy…” She looked around her on the floor, blushing from head to toe, and trying not to panic.

Jane advised, “you should probably switch to water, maybe have a seat, or call it a night…”

Darcy shook her head, “but… I wanted to see if Valentine’s Day could get any worse!” She wiped tears from her eyes, and continued to lean against Thor. Her eyes darted around, searching.

Steve moved closer to Darcy and blurted out, “would you allow me to see you home?” She looked confused. Pepper, Natasha, Hawkeye, and Sam all smiled as they took in the way that Steve was looking at Darcy.

Tony raised a brow, “what about Miss December, old man?”

Steve shook his head, “ **NOT** my type…” His gaze rested on Darcy.

Tony smirked, “what were you thinking there, Natasha? She’s **awful**. I slept with her a few times and regretted it more each time…” Pepper made a noise of disgust.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes, “yeah… she couldn't be much more wrong for Cap!”

Natasha grinned at Steve knowingly. She shrugged, “some people think they ought to be miserable all the time… they take on too much guilt and blame... so much that they can’t begin to think about what they want, except to deny themselves…”

Steve shook his head and sighed, “yes… all that focus on what I do **NOT** want… jolted me into thinking about what I **DO want** … Happy?” Natasha glanced at Darcy, and nodded slowly. Steve saw Jane put a hand over her mouth, looking at him with wide eyes. 

Steve turned again to Darcy, “I owe you an apology, probably more than one, but I owe you an apology because I read your Valentine to me… before you… had the chance to give it to me.” He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and showed it to her. Jane made a noise of sympathetic distress.

Darcy’s face lost all color. “Oh. my. God.”

Steve moved closer, begging, “please, don’t be upset! I like it. I like it a lot. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I wasn't ready for it sooner.” She blinked hard at him, overwhelmed. Steve put a comforting hand on her arm, “I would be honored if you would allow me to see you home … I’d love the chance to talk some more.”

Sam muttered, “Hallelujah!”

Darcy’s lips trembled, and she lifted her head stubbornly, “only if you dance with me first.” 

Sam smiled at her, “go, Darcy!”

Steve’s voice was full of feeling, “I’d be honored, Miss Lewis.” He held his hand out to her. His smile penetrated Darcy’s champagne-induced fog, and a smile lit up her face. She took his hand, and let him lead her to the dance floor. 

As the song that had been playing finished, Tony had JARVIS start Christina Aguilera’s rendition of ‘At Last.’ He led Pepper to the floor and pulled her tightly against him.

_At last_  
_My love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over_  
_And life is like a song…_

_…You smiled, you smiled_  
_Oh and then the spell was cast_  
_And here we are in heaven_  
_for you are mine..._

_At Last_

***

Darcy didn’t trust her judgment. She was drunk… no surprise after five glasses of champagne! It was Valentine’s Day, and she’d been upset most of the day… and night. She’d spent the evening watching Steve with a PhD Playmate. Tony had proposed to Pepper. The pink lights were making her dizzy. 

But, she was in Steve’s arms now. She could smell his cologne, and feel his strength. It was like a dream come true.

He leaned his head against hers and put his lips near her ear. He murmured, “you are beautiful, Darcy… sweet, fun, kind… and beautiful.” His warm breath against her ear caused a shiver to pass over her entire body.

As the song ended, she replied, “so, is that offer to see me home still standing?” She felt Steve hold her even tighter, and she thought she might faint.

He nodded, “it is…”

***

Steve watched as Darcy fumbled with her key. She finally got the door open and walked into her living room. A puppy ran forward and nearly knocked her over. Steve steadied her, and asked, “may I get you some water?”

She nodded, and turned on the TV while he went to her kitchen. A movie was playing, ‘When Harry Met Sally’. Darcy sat on the sofa, removed her heels, and groaned with relief. Boom Boom jumped up in her lap. A moment later Steve sat next to her, carefully putting her water-filled TARDIS mug in her hands, and sipping from another mug himself. Darcy laughed at the couple onscreen and tried not to think too much about the way Steve’s thigh pressed against hers. Steve asked, “are they together?” He scratched Boom Boom’s head. The puppy yipped happily and nuzzled against Steve’s hand.

Darcy grinned, “they will be.” He nodded, set his drink down, and reached for Darcy’s hand. She chuckled, “cold!”

He grinned apologetically, “from getting the water… but they say ‘ _cold hands, warm heart_.’”

Darcy looked at him sideways, “are they right?” He nodded, leaned closer and kissed her cheek. She let out a nervous breath, “what changed?”

He stroked her hand and smiled as the puppy nuzzled against both their hands. He sighed, “first, I watched you all night; really saw you for the first time, I think. Later, I found the envelope on the floor by your jacket as I walked past, meant to put it back… but saw my name on it and learned about your feelings, but…” He gathered his thoughts, “have I told you what Bucky was like before the war?”

Darcy shook her head blearily, “nope. I mean, I know he was your best friend, but not much else.” Boom Boom jumped down and ran to sit in front of the TV screen, little tail thumping.

Steve nodded, “the best friend a guy could ever have, like a brother, really. He did everything he could to look after me, to keep me safe, to encourage me to be _happy_.” Darcy looked at him sharply as she heard the accent he put on the word _happy_. Steve squeezed her hand, “I was watching you, wishing I was with you tonight, marveling over how pretty you are… how **you make me smile** even when I try not to… I realized that while I still need to find Bucky and help him, I don’t have to make myself completely miserable…”

Darcy sighed, “how do you hope to make yourself happy?”

He shifted his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, then wrapped his other arm around her so that he was holding her against him. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed that way for a long moment. He whispered, “may I kiss you?” She nodded. He kissed her softly and sweetly, with more passion than she’d ever dared hope for from him. He kissed her cheek lingeringly, and ran one hand up and down her back, tenderly stroking. He pulled back and handed her the water mug, then looked down and chuckled. Boom Boom was sitting in front of them, head cocked curiously.

She drank some more water and looked at Steve from below lowered lashes, “did all the romantic weirdness of the day get to you? Are you drunk, too?”

He shook his head, “I can’t get drunk. I’m stone-cold sober.” She blinked and made a noise, part disgruntlement and part pleasure. He sighed, “the day made me uncomfortable... I’ve been resisting how much I like you for a while now. Then, I saw just how beautiful you are. All the other times we talked, your gorgeous eyes were hidden behind glasses. Your hair was under a hat, and you were wearing big sweaters.”

Darcy giggled, “you always see me at work, or during work hours other places. I have to read a lot there, and Jane keeps the lab freezing cold!”

He smiled, “and Tony’s bordello of a Valentine’s Ball was warm enough that I finally got to see you…”

She leaned against him, cuddling against his chest. “I saw you with a date, and I **hated** her.”

He groaned, “not my idea! I didn't like her all that much, either…”

She whispered, “most guys…” He looked down at her with narrowed eyes. She giggled, “you look so offended! Okay. You’re not most guys.” He kissed her again, a bit more insistently. She moaned against his lips, then pulled back, “too much champagne…your fault…” She giggled when Boom Boom scrambled up into her lap again.

Steve kissed Darcy again and murmured, “I’m sorry it’s my fault. I’m also sorry because it means I’d be a cad if I tried to take advantage…”

She whimpered slightly, “take advantage?” She shoved Boom Boom off her lap, so that he sat on the couch next to her, whining. She was **on board** with the idea of Steve taking advantage…

Steve grinned against her lips, “like if I kissed you this way…” He then kissed her so intently that she felt it down to her toes. She barely parted her lips and their tongues touched lightly. He sucked on her lower lip with a slight tug, but went no further. Instead, he pulled back. He closed his eyes, and then leaned his forehead against hers, “Darcy…” He was breathing heavily.

She shifted, and kissed along his jaw line, something she’d wanted to do from the moment she saw him, then kissed his lips wantonly, “yes, Steve?” Her hands ran across the muscles of his arms, his chest, down to his tight abs.

He breathed in and out sharply, “too much champagne…”

She grinned, “damn the champagne!”

He chuckled, “can I take you out tomorrow night? Will you have dinner with me?”

She giggled, “only if you stay for a while, and hold me, **at least** until the room stops spinning.”

Steve smiled and put his arm around her again, “deal.” He grabbed her other hand from his waist and held it.

Boom Boom barked. Darcy assured him, “don’t worry, boy. Auntie Darcy will let YOU stay the whole night, even after I kick this one out...” Steve rolled his eyes, muttering something about the puppy not getting too comfortable with that arrangement.

Darcy leaned her head against his shoulder, “Hey! I got a Valentine kiss that wasn't from the dog!”

He smiled slightly, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Darcy.”

_fin_


End file.
